


Dear Diary, I Met My Angel

by Buriko



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Side Character Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriko/pseuds/Buriko
Summary: A young girl in traumatic situations tells her diary about everything she has been doing in the background of canon so that she might once again meet the man she loves--follows the plight of Tao's maid who was saved by Kija in the Sei fort, who never again gets to make a canon appearance.





	Dear Diary, I Met My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I love side characters, and I love the Xing characters, and I love Kija, so now I love this girl who appeared on two pages of Chapter 128. She is my daughter and I wish her better fortunes than what I've written here for her.

Dear Diary,

It’s good to see you again, much less see any of Xing again. My hardships as a slave in Sei were immeasurable, but my joy at coming home outweighs them. Princess Tao has welcomed me back as one of her attendants and I have already shared many details with her, as well as with many other eager listeners, about our rescue.

I will not bore you with these details, Diary. But I will tell you about My Angel.

As the fort quite literally crashed down around me, and a soldier was about to whip me, My Angel descended in with glimmering silver-white hair, translucent skin, an elegant jawline, sparkling blue eyes, and a hand the likes of which have never been seen in our land. It had long white claws and shimmering white scales. I have tried to describe this to my listeners, but none of them can picture it, because they have seen nothing like it. But what I remember most, Diary, was how My Angel gazed at me with concern and spoke to me ever so gently. If I close my eyes I can still see and hear it clearly in my mind, and it makes me shutter at beautiful he was.

It’s thanks to him that I am allowed to return to my peaceful life here in Xing, but we met in Sei, and he was among the people from Kouka, so I am likely never to see him again. I so sorely wish I could, so that I might at least thank him.

At least.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,   
  
What should have been a wonderful night turned into a terrible night. I saw him, Diary! My Angel was here, in Princess Tao’s summer palace! He was far away, but I would recognize his stately posture and silvery white hair anywhere.

I saw him, and then I fainted. What’s worse, I was preparing food for the kitties at the time, and in trying to break my own fall, I knocked the plate off balance and wound up with fish guts all over my head. We’re light on staff here, so I do not know how much time passed before one of the other girls found me. By the time I came to, I reeked! There was no way I could see My Angel, much less anyone in that state. My friends assured me that the men he was with were all quite handsome, and that they at last understood what I told them about his hand, but they described it as something frightening attached to an otherwise attractive young fellow. To be quite honest, Diary, I was offended that they would find it repulsive, but also pleased that none of them especially had their sights set on him, especially since I needed time to make myself presentable.

It was already the middle of the night when I went out to bathe, and the bathwater was cold. I shivered terribly, but I could not get the stubborn stench of fish out of my hair! I was so anxious that it would stay like that and he would leave before I ever had a chance to thank him. But Diary, what happened was so much worse. Mizali-sama, one of the Five Stars in Princess Kouren’s faction, one strange young man who I particularly disliked all along, performed the most dastardly offense by attempting to murder Princess Tao, and then he set fire to the palace!

As I was still bathing when it happened, I put on my clothes back on while I was still soaking wet and ran back and forth carrying buckets of water to throw on the flames. Thankfully, what little difference I was able to make allowed the last few servants to escape before the structure fell, and all the summer palace fell to ashes. I was happy that all my hard work in Sei had perhaps made me strong enough to carry all that water so fast, but my body gave way soon as the palace did, and I passed out again.

I have now caught a terrible cold, and I can hardly move, and my nose is so stuffed I cannot even tell how terrible my hair still smells. I will go to sleep now, Diary, for if I am to have any chance to see My Angel, I must hurry and recover.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

Something terrible has happened. My Angel and his companions were captured by Princess Kouren’s faction, where Princess Tao is also being kept under house arrest.

Diary, I’m scared, but I must go.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

I managed to take up service in Princess Kouren’s residence. I insisted that so long as my mistress was there, she needed someone to serve her. Neguro-sama was impressed and praised me as a good servant, but you know my heart, Diary. That is only part of the reason I’m here!

I must find My Angel. I know he is being held in a prison cell, and Princess Tao tells me that he and one of his companions have been gravely injured. I feel ill with worry for him, but I do not know how to find him. He must be here somewhere. I must take heart and be brave!

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

I had my chance, I had such a good chance, and it was stolen!

Mizali-sama came and ordered me to prepare something healthy for the captives to eat, and I knew exactly who he meant. I had to swallow my squeal of excitement as I accepted his order, and I flushed so madly as soon as I went to the kitchen. No, not only was I flushed, I was giddy. My Angel was going to eat food that I prepared! I chose some fresh chicken both because it’s nourishing and because I’m especially confident in making it a tasty dish.

Diary, I will not lie to you. My mind was on anything but the chicken. I started thinking about how much nicer it would be to serve it to him on a lovely carpet with an array of fruits and nuts and nice wine, and how we might share it together while our children run around. Yes, Diary, I thought that far! I indulged in those happy thoughts, and I mustn’t hide it from you any longer.

I found as fancy a platter as I could for the chicken and plated it in an appealing way, and I checked to make sure my hair looked (and smelled) nice. If only I had moved a little faster, I wouldn’t have run into Mizali-sama as I carried the platter out. He took it from me. He said he’d take it himself, and I couldn’t protest one word against him.

I’m sorry for staining your pages with my tears.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

I have decided that if I am in love, and I most truly am, then I must fight for My Angel.

Mizali-sama is being punished, rightly so, but there is now no one to take food to the captives. I saw this as my chance already, but Yotaka-sama told me not to, and that I should save food for the soldiers. I am sorry to say that I obeyed this order because I was scared, even knowing that my terribly injured Angel and his companions must be starving and suffering.

I am so grateful for all the harrowing experiences I’ve had so far, because something has made me come to my senses. I have prepared a meal, and I will take it to him now. If I am quick, no one will stop me. Even if they do, there is nothing they can do to scare me more than what I have already been through.

I’m coming, My Angel. Wish me luck, Diary.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

Where should I begin. My hands are shaking so much that I can hardly keep my thoughts in order. I shall try to continue from where I left you last.

Something wasn’t right when I took the food. There were voices, too many of them. Just as I started to think it was strange, there I saw the tell-tale sign of My Angel’s right hand again. The sound of the crashing prison cells startled me so badly that I dropped the platter of food and covered my ears, and some masked figure in black (who I later found out was part of peace faction) pushed past me so quickly that I fell flat on the ground, all over the food. Mizali-sama leapt over me as he ran, and that was the last I’d ever see him alive.

When I turned back, it seemed all was dark, but there was a looming shadow of a dragon with blue miasma surrounding it; and for a moment, it struck terror through me. However, when a young man it was attached to passed me by, I only started to find it a curiosity, and I immediately looked back to see four more young men coming after him. I did not notice anything about the rest of them, for my eyes and my heart leapt straight to My Angel! He was hanging his head and looked like he had no strength left in him, and my stomach felt twisted when I saw all the blood dried on his collar.

All I could say when I stood up before them was, “Ah—um!”

“Oh,” the tall man with long hair carrying him said. “This isn’t a safe place for a young lady.”

“Get somewhere safe, alright, Miss?” one of the shorter ones said.

“Um!” I said louder, and then I felt my throat caught as My Angel started to stir. The little—truly, it was only the littlest!—glimpse of his shimmering eyes gave me the strength I needed to say, “This way’s faster.”

“Hey, Seiryuu! The Miss says to go this way!” the man who spoke before said, and I lead them through a short cut. Truthfully, I did not know if it was faster or not, but I sensed they would be in danger if they followed Mizali-sama and the masked man. I was with them not even minutes before we reached the outside, and the young man with the dragon shadow over him went on ahead, and the tall man supporting My Angel apologized to him and left him leaning against a wall, and then he jumped off into the air.

My Angel, looking so weak, started to slide to the ground. I moved as fast as very part of my being possibly could so that I could get to him. Alas, the short man caught him first, and I used that speed to slam myself directly against the wall. The bruises still sting as I am writing this.

My head felt dizzy on impact, and I started to slide too. The other one, probably the youngest in their group, helped steady me, and then my My Angel gazed at me.

For the second time in my life, he stared into my eyes and asked me if I was alright.

I was not, but I was did my utmost to smile and nod however much I could stand to, and I was too breathless to utter any sound. The moments after that were blurry, but the young boy helped me to sit down, and then they went on, toward the battle unfolding.

Neguro-sama perished there protecting Princess Kouren, and by the time I awoke, everyone had evacuated and the attackers were gone. I was at such a loss, Diary, that I cried very hard for a few minutes, and my head hurt terribly. However, I am proud to tell you that I soon recovered, took a drink of water, and then went searching for where everyone had gone.

I saw crowds gathering near the border and headed in that direction, and above their heads, I saw the strangest sight. Four dragons appeared and disappeared. It was quite honestly frightening, Diary, but it was also strangely beautiful. It is for times like this that people reserve the word “awe”, and that is truly what I felt. I found out later that these were the Four Dragons of Kouka, and that My Angel is the White Dragon among them.

Yes, Diary. Even knowing this, I find myself unafraid of My Angel, for I could never see him as a monster like so many others have described him.

By the time I caught up with the crowd, I saw that a battle had taken place, and those who were left there were shook. I screamed at the sight of My Angel lying on the ground, for I feared the worst. I truly believed the worst had happened, based on how the others lied around him, and how the boy with them cried while clinging to the blonde one. Soldiers who serve under Vold-sama stood around their bodies with their weapons poised for defense, and I could only assume it was so that no one would steal their remains. I collapsed the moment I saw him, and I was inconsolable as I sobbed, for heaven knows how long.

Now, Diary, you might be able to tell from my tone now that it was not as I had feared. My Angel was only weak and tired out, but to my knowledge, he is still alive and likely doing better now. But in my fretful state, I did not know this, and I did not even notice when he and his companions disappeared. When I started screaming for someone to tell me what had happened to them, someone told me that peace had already been negotiated with Kouka, and they had been taken back there and granted their freedom once again.

I was stunned and feeling the pains of my impact against the wall again, and Princess Tao found me on her way back into the city. She and Algira-sama told me that they saw him wake up and that he would likely be fine, and when I started crying again she encouraged me and told me I might still have a chance to see him someday.

Diary, my heart is so broken over all my spoiled chances so far, and it is only held together by the two memories I now have of him speaking to me. I’m so tired.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

It terrifies me to tell you this, but am packing my things to go on a journey to Kouka, and quite possibly start a new life there. Princess Tao encouraged me to do so because she saw how sick and sad my heart had become after all the traumas I’ve suffered. Vold-sama will see me to the border, and after that I have been told to seek out the assistance of the Wind Tribe. I am assured that they are wonderful, as even Yotaka-sama—of all people!—spoke highly of them.

I may never see him again, Diary, but I look forward to the new hope that a quiet, new life in Kouka might give me.

* * *

 

Dear Diary,

My luck continues to be quite bad, as I immediately found myself lost, with no hope of locating the Wind Tribe. Based what I have heard since, their capital is notoriously difficult to reach, and their territory is filled with danger.

Thankfully, I was rescued by a kind, matronly merchant with a wide smile and oddly white hair for her age. She tended my swollen feet with some nice lotion she was selling, and she gave me some candy that brought me back to high spirits so quickly that it could be sold as magic medicine. Aunty—as I call her—thinks it would be too difficult to find my way to Fuuga, so she has invited me to go back to her village with her in Kouka’s northeastern mountains. The way she describes it makes it sound like a bit of a hermitage, but I think I could settle in nicely there.

Maybe my luck is about to turn around.


End file.
